Thor (Multiverse saga)
Thor is a playable character in Multiverse:Crash Of Universes. Thor is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Thor's father Odin decides his son needed to be taught humility and consequently places Thor (without memories of godhood) into the body and memories of an existing, partially disabled human medical student, Donald Blake. After becoming a doctor and on vacation in Norway, Blake witnesses the arrival of an alien scouting party. Blake flees from the aliens into a cave. After discovering Thor's hammer Mjolnir (disguised as awalking stick) and striking it against a rock, he transforms into the thunder god. Later, Blake is revealed to have always been Thor, Odin's enchantment having caused him to forget his history as The Thunder God and believe himself mortal. Defeating the aliens, Thor shares a double life with his alter ego: treating the ill in a private practice with nurse - and eventual love - Jane Foster, and defending humanity from evil. Thor's presence on Earth almost immediately attracts the attention of his adoptive brother and arch-foe Loki. Loki is responsible for the emergence of three of Thor's principal foes: the Absorbing Man; the Destroyer, and the Wrecker. On one occasion, Loki's tactics were accidentally beneficial - although successful in using an illusion of the Hulk to draw Thor into battle, it results in the formation of the superhero team the Avengers, of which Thor is a founding and longstanding member. Thor's other early foes include Zarrko, the Tomorrow Man; the Radioactive Man; the Lava Man; the Cobra; Mister Hyde; the Enchantress and the Executioner, and the Grey Gargoyle. Ending After the battle against the Dark Beyonder, Thor after learning his new allies of other universes, this after returning to asgard, you asked the dwarves that create more hammers as his own, after which the hammers were created and the charming ready, hammers are you were handed over to those who were worthy, evil never could stop the mighty Thor corps. Moveset Special Attacks * Mighty Spark: While charging the move, opponents who come too close can actually be hit by the electricity emanating from the hammer BEFORE the bolt is fired. * Mighty Smash: Thor jumps with his hammer, tackling the opponent into the air then smashing them down with Mjolnir. * Mighty Strike: Thor's body is engulfed in energy and lunges forward with his hammer horizontally, vertically, or diagonally. * Mighty Hurricane: Thor grabs the opponent and spins him or her in a tornado then slams them into the ground. Opponent ground bounces right at the end of the move. * Mighty Speech: Thor is surrounded by a glowing, heavenly aura and starts to make a speech about his power and threatens his opponent with Mjolnir's power. Grab Mighty Swing: Thor knocks the opponent away with Mjolnir, leaps at then as his body is covered with lightning, and brings his hammer down on the airborne foe. Super Move Wrath of Asgard: Thor spins his hammer above his head, creating a colossal tornado. The opponent gets sucked up by the wind while Thor flies to the highest point of the tornado and punches them down. He then charges lightning into his hammer and, with a mighty shout, fires down a massive pillar of lightning. Ultimate Attack FOR MIDGARD!!!: Thor flies toward the opponent to give a powerful blow with his hammer which sends him to fly to then give him another that sends him to the floor, Thor in the air begins to carry a powerful beam soldering while he screams, "FOR MIDGARD!!!" Entrance, exit, and taunt 'Entrance: '''Thor flies onscreen and takes out Mjolnir, raising it to the sky. '''Exit: '''Thor nods and spins his hammer around before launching himself into the air. '''Taunt: ' Alternate costumes Thor_Marvel_XP_Old.png|primary ultimate_thor_by_colourdood-d2z55ua.jpg|ultimate Thor_Classic_Costume.png|classic Thor_God_of_Thunder_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg|Marvel Now Thunderstrike_new.jpg|Thunder Strike Thor_Odinson_(Earth-TRN413).png|Disk Wars 76030_Thor_full_body_pose_360w_2x.png|lego 902433-thor-01.jpg|Square Enix costum Thor_Odinson_(Earth-2149)_from_Marvel_Zombies_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Marvel Zombies Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:Strong Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes